


And Brains, Too

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't really know how he ended up in some sort of bizarre fraternity trivia contest, but he does know that he's willing to do whatever his hot frat brother asks him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Brains, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for [](http://users.livejournal.com/__tiana__/profile)[**__tiana__**](http://users.livejournal.com/__tiana__/)'s prompt "battle of wits." Super unbetaed because I'm getting the post in before I go to work ♥ If there are any glaring errors, I will fix them when I get home!

No one had ever told Jared that college, far more than being about learning or enrichment or preparing for the future, was about getting drunk and doing dumb shit. Everyone _else_ seemed to know. Apparently Jared had spent too much time studying and not enough time having friends in high school.

"Come on, Poindexter," says Jensen. "I've got a lot riding on this."

No one ever told him he was going to have a sexuality crisis over his unspeakably hot fraternity brother either.

"I bet you've got a lot of riding you want to do," mutters the guy from Sigma Tau. Jared thinks his name is Chris.

"Dude, don't try to deny how my pledge is going to beat your pledge's ass," says Jensen.

"I don't even totally understand the rules," Jared admits. He's had two shots and there are more lined up in front of him. He is not totally following what's happening in the conversation now. He thinks Chris is making lots of gay jokes, but Jensen doesn't seem to care that much.

"The rules are simple," says Chris, with a kind of gravitas that Jared has to respect. "Quizmaster Harris," he nods to a sorority girl, "will read a question. Pledge Padalecki and Pledge Chunks will hit the table if they know the answer."

"We don't have buzzers," Jensen explains.

"Buzzers are for _pansies_ ," says Chris. "If you answer correctly, your opponent takes a shot. If you answer incorrectly, you _and_ your second take a shot. If the other pledge then gets the answer on the rebound, you and your second must take an additional shot."

"So we're gonna get shitfaced," says Jared. Pledge Chunks, whose name is Aldis, Jared thinks, is already looking a little green. Jared hopes he's not going to hurl in this direction, if he does. Clearly he has a history of it.

"Basically," Jensen agrees. "Come on, Poindexter, do me proud."

"Shouldn't we be playing beer pong? What kind of frat has _Lord of the Rings_ trivia drinking games?" asks Jared.

"The awesome kind," says Chris. "No more questions, pledge. Quizmaster Harris?"

"You know, I could have been on a _date_ tonight," Harris says, pointedly. "Okay. Who wields Anduril?"

Jared hits the table.

*

"You," says Jensen, "are a _nerd_ , Poindexter."

Jared wants to frown or be irritated, but Jensen has his arm around Jared's shoulders, and he's kind of leaning on Jared, and it's awesome. They only had to do a couple shots--Jared loves _Lord of the Rings_ \--and now Jensen has bragging rights and Jared has a hot guy touching him all over.

"You like it," Jared says. "You were all, my pledge can beat up your pledge!" He makes a face. "And then that Chris guy made another gay joke. What was up with all the gay jokes?"

"He thinks it's hilarious that I'm gay," Jensen says.

"You're gay?"

"It's like there's an echo. Actually, and echo would be _I'm gay_ ," Jensen muses. He pokes Jared in the side. "Are you going to echo?"

Jensen might have done a few shots not related to the game at all. It's showing. "Uh, I'm gay?" he says. He's never said it before, and he's still not _totally_ sure, but he thinks Jensen might be hitting on him. It's hard to tell. No one has ever really hit on him before, that he's aware of.

"Sweet," says Jensen, and then suddenly he is being dragged, unceremoniously, off the street and into a little patch of trees and bushes.

"Uh," says Jared, because--who actually has sex in the bushes? When they're not _in the woods_? "Wait, are we--" he starts, and then he's cut off by Jensen pushing him up against a tree and shoving his tongue in his mouth.

It's not, exactly, a good kiss. It's not a _bad_ kiss, it's just kind of--awkward. Jared's against a tree, surrounded by a bunch of other trees, with sticks digging into his arms, and Jensen is hot against him, and that's Jensen's tongue in his mouth and--oh.

He slides his hands up Jensen's back, rucking up his shirt as he kisses back. It's not _exactly_ how he fantasized about losing his virginity--he figured there would be more bed and less foliage-- but he's not really going to stop to complain.

Jensen moves down to bite his neck. "Stupid hot pledges," he mutters. "All tall and geeky and shit."

Jared laughs a little, face heating up. Jensen thinks he's _hot_. "Are there a lot of tall, geeky, hot pledges?" he teases, and then loses track of the conversation when Jensen grinds against him. Jensen's dick is hard through his jeans, and Jared lets out this helpless, desperate little moan.

"No other ones as hot as you," Jensen says, almost absently, and slides his hand down to squeeze Jared's dick through his jeans. Jared moans and thrusts into it. "You been thinking about this, pledge?" he asks. "You think about me?"

Jared bites his lip to hold in a whimper. Jensen's voice is filthy hot, and apparently he kind of gets off on being called _pledge_. Which is going to make all kinds of things in his life incredibly awkward.

"Yeah," Jared breathes, wishing he was better at this. Jensen seems to know all the right lines, and Jared is stuck trying to catch up.

"What did you think about?" Jensen asks, undoing the button of Jared's jeans and pulling down the zipper, sliding his hand into Jared's boxers.

"Oh fuck," Jared breathes, as Jensen's hand wraps around his dick. "I, um. Getting my dick sucked," he says. "Sucking your dick. Um. Everything."

Jensen snorts, starting to jerk him slowly. "There's a whole world of awesome stuff between sucking dick and _everything_ , pledge." But Jensen's dropping to his knees, pulling Jared's jeans and boxers down. "Tell me about it."

"About what?" asks Jared. The bark of the tree is rough against his bare ass, and anyone could stumble by and find them, and Jared _does not care_.

"You're gonna tell me what you've been thinking about," Jensen says, nuzzling Jared's hip. "And I'm going to suck your dick."

"Oh," says Jared, and Jensen licks up his shaft, balls to head, and Jared's brain shorts out for a long minute.

"Come on, pledge," Jensen says, nipping his inner thigh. " _Talk_."

"I've never done this before," Jared says, in a rush. "I--god, I've never done _anything_. And I want to." Jensen doesn't seem to mind the confession; he seems totally into it, in fact, and goes back to Jared's dick, swirling his tongue around the head. "I, um--I've watched a lot of porn, since I met you. I never really thought about guys before, but you're--" he bites his lip as Jensen slides his mouth down, surrounding his dick with unbelievable wet heat. "Oh Jesus, you're so fucking _hot_ ," he says, and Jensen makes an approving noise, which vibrates all around his dick and just makes everything even better. "I wasn't going to pledge anywhere, my roommate made me go, and then I saw you and I couldn't--" he laughs shakily. "I had to, you know?" He licks his lips. "I meant I want to do everything," he continues, softly. Jensen is sliding down farther, taking him deeper, and it's so good, and still somehow not enough. He wants this, but he wants _more_ too. "I want you to kiss me, I want you to fuck me, I want you to hold my hand in the dining hall." And then he gives up because he _can't_ anymore, talking becoming too difficult as Jensen bobs up and down on his dick, driving him completely crazy.

His orgasm takes him somehow completely by surprise, and he doesn't have a chance to do anything but let out a sharp cry as he comes in Jensen's mouth. Jensen, apparently, is fine with that, because he just swallows it down, licking Jared through the aftershocks as he leans against the tree, shaking and whimpering a little.

"That was the worst dirty talk I have ever heard in my life, pledge," Jensen says, but Jared can see that he's smiling.

"My first time, sir," he says, licking his lips.

"Yeah, I got that," says Jensen. He stands up and brushes his jeans off. "Next time, warn me."

Jared's heart does this pathetic little stutter in his chest. "Next time?"

Jensen smirks. "Next time," he agrees. "Come on, I'm still hard, and there's a bed back at the house."

"Oh," says Jared. He grins. " _Oh_. Okay." He pulls his jeans back up and fumbles to follow Jensen.

"Keep calling me sir, by the way," Jensen tosses over his shoulder. "That's kind of hot."

Jared just laughs. "Yes, sir."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] And Brains, Too / written by Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952449) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
